


You Are My Sunshine.

by AnnaKaylan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKaylan/pseuds/AnnaKaylan
Summary: Armitage Hux is the bastard son of Winnie Treka and Brendol Hux. I'm not sorry about writing this. Also. I strongly believe Hux deserved better but I did what I did with what I was given. You're welcome.
Kudos: 9





	You Are My Sunshine.

Winnie Treka hated Brendol Hux. More than anything. She hated what he did to her. What he put her through by leaving her. And Winnie Treka was determined to hate the baby boy that grew inside of her. Nothing would change that.

It was a rainy, spring day. Naturally. They were on Arkanis. Every day was rainy. The roof leaked, a steady tempo echoing through the room as drops of rain fell into filling buckets. It was calm almost. But then the doors burst open and a heavily pregnant woman was ushered to a bed and within the hour, the steady pitter patter of the raindrops was drowned out by agonized screams as she pushed and pushed and pushed. And there he was. After what felt like an eternity, the midwife called out, "it's a boy!" And Winnie's sobs and pants and whimpers were drowned out by a baby's cries. She fought every instinct in her body as she heard her son and shook her head, tears pouring down her face when the nurses tried to hand him to her.

"Get him away from me," she sobbed. She didn't want him. She wanted him away from her.

The nurses traded concerned looks, but took him and wrapped him up, ready to wash him. After he was cleaned, they brought him back into the room for Winnie. Still, she resisted. Until she saw that little bit of red hair on his head, and heard the tiniest whimper. And Winnie accepted the boy into her arms.

Wide, blue eyes looked up at her and she let out a choked sob. No matter how much she wanted to hate him, she couldn't. Not now. He was an innocent boy born of a married man and a kitchen maid. They'd both made mistakes but to Winnie, this boy was not one of them. He was her son. And she would die before she let anyone hurt him.

Armitage Treka was Winnie's son. And she would never deny him anything so long as she could help it. As they cleaned, the red haired woman told the nurses that letting her hold him was a mistake. They'd never be able to take him away from her again. And that night, when they came to collect him to take him to the nursery to sleep, they'd found her sitting, still wide awake. Winnie stroked the sleeping boy's head with her finger and sang quietly.

"𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒖𝒏𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒆, 𝒎𝒚 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒔𝒖𝒏𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒆..."

As he grew, he looked more and more like his mother. Nobody could deny that. Armitage looked so much like his mother that it was a wonder there was any other DNA in him at all for the most part. And Winnie loved him. Armitage was her whole heart. Her world. Her sunshine. His bright green eyes held all of the stars in the galaxy, shining with innocence and curiosity. And Armitage questioned everything. No answer he got ever seemed enough for him. Except for the one answer he'd gotten from a question asked at the age of four. He never asked that question again.

"Mother... Who's my father?"

Winnie didn't even turn to face him when he asked, having looked up from the handmade plushie she'd gifted him the day before. It was hard for her to believe that just four years ago, she touched the bottom of the deepest sea of love and remained anchored there by the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"He's a bad man, Armi."

"But everyone says I must act like him... Does that mean I'm bad, too?"

That's when the woman turned to face him. Armitage watched her intently, and Winnie couldn't help but notice the way the four year old's eyebrows were furrowed and his head slightly tilted to the side. It reminded her of Brendol, the way he'd tilted his head and offered up that damned smirk of his that turned her heart upside down. And she hated him. But strangely, she could never bring herself to hate the aspects of him he'd placed in her son.

"No, Armitage. You're not bad." She walked over and sat on her knees next to him, taking his small hands in her own and pulling him into her lap.

The red haired boy turned his head and buried his face into his mother's neck, allowing himself to be embraced. Winnie reached up and stroked his hair gently, pressing a kiss to his ear. She hated that he had even asked her that question.

Brendol and Winnie were a bad match. All in all, neither of them were necessarily good people. And when Winnie had told the nurses to take her Armitage away from her the day he was born, she decided he'd destroyed what bit of good there was left in her. Tainted it with his evil. In her mind, there was no good in either of them. But when she finally did accept her boy, and when she looked into his eyes and sang him to sleep, she stopped questioning the good. For all the bad, there had to be something good in the both of them. And Winnie had to do something right in her life. Because here was this little angel in her arms, bundled up in a comfortable swaddle and letting out the softest noises and he was so good.

"So good. You're such a good boy, Armitage. And no matter what may come to you in life, never doubt that."

And his song started up again, in her voice. He recognized the melody as soon as it began and positioned his head to hear it clearer.

"𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒌𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒚..."

Winnie wouldn't get another year with Armitage. No. Instead, Brendol would come back and ruin everything. As he always did. Brendol Hux would never fail to turn the life of Winnie Treka upside down whenever he'd make an appearance. And this time, his appearance wasn't the rainbow of soft apologies and gentle kisses and loving touches after the storm of anger and impulse and rash decision. There wouldn't be a rainbow again. This time, she'd only get the storm.

"Did you think you could hide him from me?!"

Winnie had never tried to hide Armitage from Brendol. She just didn't know how to find him after. But even if she did know how to find him, there was no way in hell she'd allow this monster to take the child from her.

Armitage Treka sat in his room, listening to his mother arguing with the man, until he heard a loud crash and a pained scream. And he jumped up and bolted down the stairs.

The sight was horrible.

Glass was shattered everywhere, the table flipped upside down. Everything was a mess. There were singed streaks on the furniture from near misses with the blaster shots that Brendol must've fired sometime during the argument. And in the midst of it all against the wall laid a red haired woman, holding a large wound on her stomach. Blood poured down her face and her neck was already beginning to bruise, and the four year old's green eyes filled with tears as he ran to his mother's side. Winnie silently begged Armitage to hide as soon as she saw him at the base of the stairs. He was light on his feet, able to sneak his way through the house he'd known so well. But he didn't care when he saw the only one who'd ever loved him in pain. Glass crunched beneath the worn soles of his shoes and he couldn't find it in himself to move from her side, even when he heard the man's voice.

Brendol Hux took Armitage back to wherever it was he said he was from. Armitage couldn't find it in himself to care. He'd kicked and screamed bloody murder in the stranger's arms as he was carried away from Winnie, and tears poured down his face. In the spacecraft, he'd said not a word to the man next to him.

"What's your name, boy?"

Silence.

This irked Brendol.

"Well. I don't know what that whore of a mother told you-"

"Don't call her that."

Anger brimmed in the young boy's voice and Brendol couldn't fight the grin that started to form on his face. A perfect fit for the project he'd helped build for so long. Armitage had his mother's spirit. Her firey nature.

"Tell me your name."

"Armitage Treka."

Brendol scoffed and slapped Armitage upside his head. Tears began to pour down his thin face again.

"You will have my name. You are a bastard, but you are regrettably the only son I have. Your name is Armitage Hux."

He bit his tongue and held his head and thought about the last words he'd heard from his mother.

"𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖..."

His life was hell from that point on. His father hated him. His stepmother hated him. The only other person who had ever shown him any kindness was Rae Sloane.

Brendol Hux was a bad man. Just as Winnie had told him. But Armitage remained complacent, remained silent. Did what his father wished. And he waited. And as the red haired boy grew older, his father did as well. His stepmother did as well. All of his father's friends did as well. And when Armitage Hux was one step away from General, the title he had yearned to take from his father so badly, Armitage lost all sense of self he may have had left.

Phasma, a senior officer, was given the order to escort General Brendol Hux to see his son. Having grown close to Armitage, she knew what he was planning. She didn't try to talk him out of it. And he was her superior. So, naturally Phasma followed her orders. She stood outside the room and waited, and soon enough, a single blaster shot was heard before a thud.

Brendol Hux was dead.

It was frightening, truly, how little taking his father's life really affected him. He wondered what his mother would think. Of course, he barely remembered what she looked like. Armitage Hux held the position of General for 10 years before Supreme Leader Ren appointed Enric Pryde to the rank of Allegiant General. Hux would never forget that face. That was the face of his father's best friend. The face of one of the many friends who had taken part in abusing him. And here he was.

Hux didn't let Ren get away with that. He'd become a spy for the Resistance. Ren had time and time again insulted and berated and belittled him and Hux had had enough. The final straw was taking his life's work right from his hands.

A searing pain shot through his torso, now not unfamiliar thanks to the traitor who'd shot him in the leg. But this was worse. Thankfully, it only lasted a few seconds before he blacked out.

And when he woke up, Armitage woke up to a sight he never thought he'd see again. For a moment, he was confused. But when he felt a hand through his hair and heard the soft melody he'd only ever heard in his dreams for so long, everything clicked. He was home. He'd died and gone home, and he didn't care. Because here she was. Finally. He could look up and see her again, and he could hear her voice and hug her and tell her how much she missed him. And those final words rang through his ears, piercing him once more, filling him with a happiness he hadn't known in 31 years.

"𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒖𝒏𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚."


End file.
